


A Ringpop Wedlock

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Everybody lives!au, Harry is an adorable 5yo, James Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, Lily Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, No war!au, godfather!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: When Sirius tries explaining why it is that he and Remus cannot get married, Harry comes up with a brilliant idea and cuteness ensues...





	A Ringpop Wedlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonllotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt. And this is unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes on my end!!!

Adorned in a black crop top with the ends of sleeves and collar lined with silver glitter, a grayish pair of denim which complimented his eyes, black nail polish and an array of rings adorning his fingers, Sirius Black was found in his kitchen at 4:00 pm on a Saturday evening cooking up a snack for his godson. The five-year-old was sat at the table with an assortment of crayons and plain sheets before him, intently focused on his brand new masterpiece which seemed more like a blob of earthly colors mixed together. The sight of Harry brought a deep sense of warmth in Sirius’ chest.

_God, he loved that kid._

Ever since he first laid eyes on Harry, a small bundle nestled in a bluish-white soft blanket wrapped tight around him, Sirius knew he was gone. Which had been very surprising as he had always assumed he’d be someone who would not be comfortable with kids and neither the kids be comfortable with him. He had also decided long ago he’d never be a father, comparing the shit his parents had dolled out on him, he figured he knew nothing of the responsibility and wouldn’t dare to mess a kid up as his parents had him. But watching Harry grow up, it had unlocked something unknown and special in him. He’d never said it out loud to anyone, not even to Remus, but he figured being part of the journey of watching a kid grow up was a thing of wonder. Especially at this age where Harry was a barrel of curiosity, questioning everything around him and for Sirius to revisit the world he knew all his life from a kid’s perspective brought a kind of joy to him that he didn’t know he was missing.

It was also a matter of great excitement in their little self-made family that the journey would blossom again now for another tiny individual with Lily nearly eight months pregnant. With the baby, James and Lily had taken a small vacation for the weekend and Harry was left in the care of Sirius and Remus.

Plating up the sandwich and fixing a glass of milk for Harry and tea for himself, Sirius set the items on the table and sat next to his godson. “Alright, little buck, time to go wash up.”

Harry who had already been trying to reach for the bread dropped his hands and made to go wash his hands. Harry was also at the age where he didn’t need ‘adult assistance’ to do things, he was a big boy now as he liked to remind everyone around him.

After having done so, the boy eagerly dug into his snack.

“Pa’foot, I have a question,” started Harry who had pulled onto Sirius’ left hand and was examining his rings as he ate.

“Hmm, and what’s that love?” responded Sirius.

“Why do you and Moony not wear rings like Mommy and Dad do?” inquired Harry in a genuine curiosity that only a child could be capable of.

“Because,” Sirius said, “Moony and I aren’t married.”

“Why?”

It wasn’t usual that Sirius had to deal with answering the tougher questions, it usually centered around treats and toys.

“Umm, well, Harry. It’s a little complicated to explain,” began Sirius.

“You and Moony love each other like Mommy and Dad do. And they’re married, why not you?” probed Harry further with the same innocent logic that was any young child’s trademark.

It struck Sirius how simple the world was in Harry’s perspective and trying to explain the more confusing aspects of it, that Sirius he himself as an adult failed to understand sometimes, was a lot harder than he thought.

“I do love Moony, Harry. And I want to marry him as well and give him a pretty ring, but I can’t” continued Sirius and his words fell short in his own ears.

“Do people give rings and marry?”

“Yes, people exchange rings in the ceremony.”

Pondering for a moment in deep thought which Sirius found mind-numbingly adorable, Harry jumped off his seat and ran to the grocery bags they had brought in after today’s shopping. Seeming to have found what he was looking for, Harry brought two items held close to his chest and presented it to Sirius with a grand flourish, “You can give Moony this and you can wear the other and you’ll be married!” exclaimed Harry.

Sirius looked closely at the objects dropped onto his palms to find that they were ring pops. Letting out an amused chuckle, Sirius said, “Love, that’s not how it works.”

Harry’s face fell immediately and it crushed Sirius a little. He had seemed so excited and proud a second ago, believing he had solved the issue surrounding the possibility of his marriage to Remus.

Unable to face the disappoint and deciding to play along, Sirius promised, “Okay. When Moony gets home, I’ll give him the ring. And we’ll do a little ceremony as well, what do you say?”

Harry’s brilliant smile was all the motivation Sirius needed.

They cleaned the room a little. The holiday season had just ended so the decorations were easily retrievable. Sirius and Harry even set up a few fairy lights around the living room of the flat. Harry was so excited with everything that Sirius took it a step further, moving the furniture a little out of the way, he and Harry made a fort which sort of resembled a chapel.

With that, Sirius decided to get started on dinner while Harry waited at the front facing window trying to catch sight of Remus coming home.

“He’s here,” screamed Harry as he ran into the kitchen. Grabbing at Sirius’ arms, he tugged, “come on!”

Unable to help the smile stretching his lips, Sirius cheered, “Okay, little buck, let’s do this!”

\--------------------------------

As Remus made his way into his apartment, the sight that greeted him made him stop short, his coat halfway undone around his shoulders. The living room wasn’t the same as he had left it this morning. The furniture was askew, blankets covering the center which Remus assumed was a fort of some sort. Tiny lights glittered the walls and the house smelled like rose and sandalwood.

Sirius was on one knee at the entrance to the little fort, Harry jumping around him. He ran to Remus, grabbed his hands and dragged him in front of Sirius.

Bemusement coloring his tone, Remus asked, “What is happening?”

Grinning wide, Sirius commented, “My love, we’re getting married. Would you do me the honor of being my spouse by accepting this lovely ring?” With that, he produced a pillow from their couch, upon which sat two pieces of candy. Ring pops to be exact.

A small laugh escaping his lips, Remus shed his coat and scarf entirely and knelt beside Sirius. “What brought this on?”

“Well,” began Sirius, “Harry was wondering why we don’t wear rings as his parents do and when I tried explaining to him why we weren’t married, we somehow got off track and ended up here.”

“Moony, it was all my idea,” beamed Harry who seemed very proud of this.

Now mirroring Sirius’ wide grin, Remus answered, “It was a brilliant idea little one.” Turning his gaze to Sirius, Remus’ heart warmed and his chest felt like it was expanding and constricting all at the same time. Even after all this time, he still found himself caught off guard when Sirius looked him so full of passion, so full of love and devotion like he was at the moment. Even if this was just pretend, something that wouldn’t be a reality for either of them for quite some time or maybe never in their lifetimes, just the idea of fake marrying Sirius to appease their godson brought up a well of happiness and excitement.

Plucking one of the rings of the pillow, Remus vowed, “Well then, shall we, Mr. Black?”

“Yes we shall, Mr.Lupin!” gushed Sirius.

Harry came to stand between them like how an officiant would if this were real. “Put it on!” He urged.

Both laughed aloud at Harry’ enthusiasm. Sirius went first, placing the ring onto Remus’ ring finger, breaking out into chuckles when it wouldn’t budge past his knuckle.

“I never answered you,” began Remus with a somber tone that caused Sirius’ head to snap up at him, once again finding himself fixed by that intent stormy gaze. “I would love the honor of being your spouse for the rest of our lives, Sirius! I promise so with this,” he broke off checking the ring pop intently. Looking back into Sirius’ eyes, “With this bejeweled Cherry flavored ring in hopes that the rest of our lives will be filled with memories as sweet as this candy.” He placed the ring pop on Sirius’ fingers.

Sirius throat burned and his eyes prickled with happy tears. “I love you, Re!” He said as he dragged Remus’ lips onto his own ending the moment with a sweet kiss.

Breaking apart, Remus turned his attention to Harry, “It really was a very good idea, Harry. Thank you for this. Now I can’t wait to eat my ring.”

“No,” Harry protested, “you wear it forever.”

Standing up, Sirius began, “We don’t want ants.” Seeing the scowl on Harry’s face, he continued, “Don’t worry, Harry. One day, you and I will pick out a proper ring for Moony.” But as he said those words, his eyes never left Remus’ and he could see a promise hidden within them and hoped one day they’d get a chance to fulfill it.


End file.
